1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a solar cell module having an outer structure allowing mating with an adjacent roof cover.
2. Description of the Background Art
To secure a solar cell module to a roof surface, in many cases, a stand is placed on a roof cover at the roof surface, and the solar cell module is secured to the stand. With recent diversification of the users' needs, however, a large number of solar cell modules having a solar cell integrated with a roof cover and excellent in design property have been proposed (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 11-324234, and 2002-070271).
In many of the proposed solar cell modules with the solar cell integrated with the roof cover, however, a power generating unit is housed in a concave portion or a bent portion that is provided in a roof cover base member to be mated with an adjacent roof cover. In such a case, a large area of the roof cover base member would externally be exposed after installation of the solar cell module on the roof surface. Thus, in order not to impair its design, weatherproof coating should be applied to or a weatherproof color steel plate should be used for the roof cover base member, which leads to an increased material cost.